


Who I am

by StaalDrakonis



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Are you coding soon, Gremlins, Other, Where’s Osana, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaalDrakonis/pseuds/StaalDrakonis
Summary: It isn’t intend to harass him and I don’t condone the harassment toward him. Keep this mind, I don’t support anymore the project known as Yandere Simulator. Ever since I saw a video known as the rise and fall of Yanderedev, I am very critical of the project itself.
Kudos: 3





	Who I am

**Author's Note:**

> It isn’t intend to harass him and I don’t condone the harassment toward him. Keep this mind, I don’t support anymore the project known as Yandere Simulator. Ever since I saw a video known as the rise and fall of Yanderedev, I am very critical of the project itself.

I am a game developer. Not a damned sellout.

A sellout is, by definition, a twisted image of me created by Gremlins. Otherwise, a person compromises the principles for financial gain, mostly for prolonging my game development. I never do that, so I am not a sellout. I am a game developer.

I never say that I am rude to my audience, because most of time my interactions with them are perfectly civil. Peoples are questioning me why I use Else if for programming my game instead of Switch case. At the same time, Peoples harshly criticised me for spending more time to streaming on Twitch rather than focusing on game development. With those exemples; easily found on my website page « Debunk”, I am also not a sellout. I am still just a game developer, because I choose to develop Yandere Simulator; ignoring the fabricated informations of gremlins.

I do not ignored a suicidal person on Twitch, because the main topic of chat room was about suicide. If I do, my audience may became aggressive toward me. One day, while playing Lisa, an obnoxious Yansim supporter tried to make fun of me. I told someone “You are fucking retard, sellout. You fucking kill yourself, dumbshit.”. I constantly protect my online reputation, but nobody care about me. Yes, I was admitted that I make a rant on Twitch over Sakurai’s decision to shrink Samus’s tits, and it make me angry. I called him by writing my article of this issue on the website known as Game banana. 

When I decided to release a video known as Hate and Shame, some people talk to me that why I choose an innocent and a generic girl over pink haired high school student with DD-sized bust. While it is nothing with gaining sympathy, it was actually communicate to the audience about experiences that the girl experienced in the video. Sound Similar. Right ?

In this video, I never dismissed anyone which are critical of Yandere Simulator as “critics”. Instead, I call them Gremlins. These “monsters” spend the days to posting my personal information online and spamming me with snuff or gore films, scat porn images and bestiality contents. No only that, but they also spread misinformation’s about me on YouTube and blogs with alleged accusations of me being a lazy person, a bad programmer and an incompetent developer.

Worse, they even send various photos or video of me on Discord, most notably a group of photos of my face posted on Gaia Online forum where I complained about no finding a attractive girlfriend because of silly face. It was used for a meme known as “are ya coding son”. The video in question was about me celebrating someone over successful pirating Warcraft 3. Here, they even compare me with a cartoon character of Ratatouille film. This is why I opted for introducing a paywall on my Discord Server. 

One day, Null had hacked Yandere Simulator subreddit and Finaser5526 take over the subreddit, while kicking out the original mods including me. I have no other options than sell my subreddit to a said hacker and it is turned into a place of shitposting and memes, something I never wanted. This situation lasted several days before I decided to kicking their arses.

What to happens lastly ? I still continue to develop Yandere simulator, in spite of controversies surrounding my project. Some point in the future, there will a crowdfunding campaign. So, I can wire some professionals to help the improvements of my project.

Thank for following the development of my side of this disgusting drama.

In the end of day, I am not a sellout, but a game developer.


End file.
